


Blood Moon

by Checklatechippancakes



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, Werewolf Sex, Wrong Hole, it's borderline non, neither shinji nor author got out of this shit unscathed, this is why we can't fuck werewolves, you legally can't hate me more than I hate myself so there's that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Checklatechippancakes/pseuds/Checklatechippancakes
Summary: It's a month later, and Shinji is still on Crow about his lycanthropy. Crow says it'll be the last time, and with good reason.(Sequel to "Lunar Rising")





	Blood Moon

**Author's Note:**

> The tags are not just there for show, please, I really don't recommend reading this if you're iffy towards dub or non con.   
> Also the fic was inspired by a drawing of werewolf Crow done by my dear friend Kite <3

“Come on Shinjiiii,” Crow complained, trying to bypass him to the door. “I have to goooooo.”

Shinji, who was seemingly protecting the door with his  _ life  _ would not let up. “Nooooo, don’t leaaaave.”

Crow pulled back in a huff, sporting a massive frown. “Shinji, knock it off. We already went through this last month. I’m  _ not  _ letting it happen again.”

Shinji turned pleading, whining even. “I’m fine! I promise… Plus you made me go a  _ whole month _ without sex to ‘recover’... please? Please? Come on Croooowww…” Shinji’s begging face turned sultry on a dime. “ _ Crow-samaaaaa~ _ ”

Despite it being a dumb thing he’d call himself years ago, Crow blushed. “F-fine… but the SECOND you feel any pain, I’m stopping and I’m NEVER doing this again.”

Without hesitation, Shinji wrapped his arms around Crow’s neck, pulling him into a deep passionate kiss, that Crow soon joined into. As he parted, Shinji licked his lips. “There won’t be a problem~”

* * *

 

For a while, Shinji peppered Crow with questions about his lycanthropy. When it started, how it affected him, if it made him hungry. Most questions Crow wasn’t too sure on, but one stuck out to him. 

“Can you choose how you look?” Shinji asked. “Ooh! Can you go bipedal? Or do you  _ haaaaave  _ to look super wolf-like?” Shinji’s thinking was the more man Crow looked, the more human-like he would be. Possibly even able to  _ talk  _ in the forme.

Crow scratched his head unsure. “I could… try? I know on my first transform I was more hyena-like since I wasn’t perfectly sure what a wolf was and I was nervous.”

Shinji’s eyes glittered. “For me? Please?” His face softened looking away. “I mean, you already said you’ll never do it again…”

He sighed, knowing there was no good way out of it. “Fine, I’ll wolfman for you. But come  _ on  _ Shinji, it couldn’t have been  _ that good _ .”

Without even blushing, Shinji smiled. “I had wet dreams about that night for  _ weeks _ ,” Shinji’s expression soured, “since  _ you  _ wouldn’t fuck me,  _ even  _ in human forme.”

“Do you even understand the concept of safety?” Crow asked, crossing his arms.

Knowing didn’t mean practice. Shinji nodded sweetly. “I even bought more lube and a morning-after pill.” Despite being grilled, he kept a cool facade. “You don’t gotta worry ‘bout me.”

Crow ran his hands through Shinji’s hair, cupping his cheek. He leaned up and placed a sweet kiss on Shinji’s lips. “I’ll always worry about you. I love you, Shinji.”

Shinji let out a snicker. “Well, then I’ll worry ‘bout you  _ just as much. _ ”

* * *

 

The clock got close to midnight. Shinji wasn’t able to tell what time it was when Crow turned, as he couldn’t guess how long Crow spent trying to get out of the room, and Crow was always out in the woods where there were no clocks. Since Crow hadn’t shifted yet, it must be after that.

The two sat on the bed, both naked. Shinji tapped his knee in thought, deciding what would be the best position. Both last month were good, but if Crow could go bipedal… it opened far more possibilities. Crow, instead, was prefixed on where the med kits were. There was the big one in the bathroom, but also a small one under the bed. Perfect for any abrasions or nicks.

Shinji turned to Crow, a soft smile on his face, which clashed with his lustful eyes. “ _ I can’t wait to feel you inside me again~ _ ” Shinji cooed, brushing his hand through Crow’s matted hair. Crow blushed, nodding. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to fuck Shinji again, but- 

His thoughts were cut short by a strong tugging on his chest. Crow threw himself onto the wood floor, panting and sweating. Shinji wasn’t particularly sure what to do at this point, and just watched his husband on the floor, writhing and barking.

Fur sprouted from his back, his hair easing into the grey colour, still retaining some orange at the tips. While his spine or legs didn’t seem to change how they looked before, the tail sprouted from above Crow’s ass.

It was difficult to watch, but Shinji couldn’t look away.

Crow looked up and howled deeply, his face turning canine and muzzle forming. Without warning, Crow’s head snapped around and he pounced on Shinji.

“CROW! CROW! GET DOWN! GET DO- ahhhhHHH~” While Crow did knock Shinji down into a lying position, all he did was lick at Shinji’s cunt. “ _ Fuck… _ ” Shinji moaned, petting Crow’s head, not wanting him to move from the spot. Something about the way Crow curled his large tongue as he lapped always set Shinji over the edge. 

Shinji pushed Crow’s snout away, effectively stopping him, so he could catch his breath. “Okay… okay, let me… okay.” Shinji shakily got up, so close to orgasm, pulling the lube off his side table, working it into his fingers. Crow sat on the floor silently. More like a human than before? Or maybe Shinji couldn’t remember properly after so long. Shinji eased his lubricated fingers in, hearing Crow whine from the floor. “Yes, you were very helpfu _ uuuuuuul, _ ” Shinji moaned, curling his fingers inside. “ _ Thaaaaank _ you.”

Wanting to do something, Crow licked at Shinji’s sensitive breast as Shinji worked his fourth finger in. Shinji bit his lip at the stimulus, feeling his walls tighten around his fingers. “Whyyyy are you like thiiiiis,  _ aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh _ ,” Shinji cried, feeling the warm liquid gush out from inside him. Crow eagerly switched to lapping up the pool as Shinji slowly pulled his fingers out. “You’re still a fucking bastard…” Shinji whined, Crow letting out his usual dog-laugh. Although, it felt more human-like  _ again _ .

Twitching still, Shinji rolled to get off to the side of the bed, Crow standing up fully. “Oh… God…” Shinji whispered. He  _ was  _ more human. He stood on his hind legs, slightly taller than how he was as a human. Fortunately, Crow’s cock was just as big and ravishing as he remembered. Shinji resisted the urge to just suck Crow’s massive cock, as he would surely choke on it,  _ especially  _ if Crow knotted him there. Although, just the thought of it got Shinji a little more wet. “So…” Shinji said, nervously, “what do you think?”

Crow’s long thick tongue licked across his chops. He let out a ‘ruff’ noise that Shinji, logically, couldn’t understand.

Shinji stared at him for a second, before standing up. He quickly lubed up Crow’s cock (who let out a soft ‘awoo’) before moving to the wall. Shinji braced his arms against the wall, turning to Crow. “ _ Fuck me~ _ ” He whispered, as sultry as he could, despite still being shaky.

Crow came over, paws on the hardwood were softer than foot, but the long claws clicked with each step. He wrapped his long furry arms around Shinji, sliding his cock around between Shinji’s thighs, picking up more slick. Without the warning he gave last time, Crow thrust in.

_ And Shinji screamed. _ He threw his head forward so hard he was sure he would have cut his head open if he was any closer to the wall. “PULL OUT! PULL OUT! YOU’RE USING THE WRONG HOLE, STOP, PLEASE!” Crow either didn’t understand, or ignored him, continuing to fuck Shinji’s ass. Which wasn’t to say Crow had never fucked Shinji like that, but there was  _ definitely  _ more prep than this.

He savagely continued, Shinji choking on his breath as Crow fully sheathed him.  “Please… stop it Crow… you’re hurting me…” Despite Crow’s constant desire to protect Shinji, he almost  _ refused  _ to now. Shinji was sobbing as Crow’s furry leg nudged Shinji’s leg over, giving Crow more access to Shinji’s core, and was able to hit Shinji at a different angle. 

More tears slipped from Shinji, feeling the pad of Crow’s (Paw? Hand with large pointy claws?) rub firmly at Shinji’s clit. “ _ Croooooow _ ,” Shinji whined, breath hitching. “ _ Stoooop… _ ” He was close, and he didn’t want to cum like this. Crow, fortunately, stopped rubbing, letting Shinji catch his breath. Even  _ with  _ the pain of his ass being torn lingering up and down his spine.

Unfortunately, Crow had plans for those fingers. Crow moved Shinji’s leg aside further, practically resting Shinji’s on top of his. Using his first two- “ _ -Nono- _ ” -he spread apart Shinji’s pussy lips- “ _ -NONO- _ ” he plunged both fingers in, eliciting a high pitched scream from Shinji. 

Something in him made him freeze. The only thing that moved was the silently bubbled tears in his eyes. If he moved his body, he risked Crow’s nails scratching up his insides more than they already were. He was trapped between a wall and a hard cock. Shinji shook, basing all of his balance on his hands to the wall, and the foot that remained on the floor.

Crow growled, digging deeper into Shinji. He nuzzled his shoulder, licking up the wet tears that trailed down Shinji’s cheek and neck. His other hand moved to cup Shinji’s breast, gently squeezing it with his fingers (so they  _ were  _ hands). He had to bite his lip to avoid writhing or letting out a soft squeak. Shinji was completely enveloped into Crow, who took the go ahead to hold Shinji completely, pulling him from the wall. That unfortunately forced Shinji deeper onto Crow’s cock, who was already so close as it was.

Shinji might have been losing his mind, or maybe everything was all just one twisted nightmare, but he swore he heard Crow quietly growl in rough English, “ _ You’re all mine. _ ” 

As much as he didn’t want  _ that  _ to be the trigger, Shinji’s hand could only muffle so much of his whimpering as he came again, making Crow’s hand flush with the slick fluid. He could tell there was blood in the cum. There was no way those claws  _ didn’t _ tear the skin.

It hurt to much to cry. He wanted to so  _ badly  _ though. He probably looked wreck, with cried out eyes, a scratched up chest, and most likely a bloody front and back hole. All he could do is survive until Crow knotted and let him go.

Fortunately, Crow was close. Shinji could tell by those jerky movements. But Shinji was far too spent from cumming and all the pain in… everywhere. Knot, wait, go. That was Shinji’s simple plan.

Crow had a different plan, of course. Crow howled as he thrust fully, tearing deeper in the skin, knotting Shinji’s ass. Shinji’s hoarse throat stung by the weak scream he let out. Air was hard to come by, making Shinji’s face red and blue. Trapped with him inside, Shinji just wanted the pain to subside. To lie on the bed and sleep for days... or a week. But suddenly Crow twitched again, howling once more, biting hard enough to break the skin of Shinji’s shoulder. Feeling the blood dribble down his skin, Shinji’s hand that wrapped around his face weakened, as he passed out.

* * *

 

The smell of sterilization immediately tackled Shinji’s senses as his eyes slowly creaked open. His head and heart were throbbing, wincing as he felt the pain down south. He could feel his shoulder was bandaged and possibly stitched. Once his vision came to, Shinji figured he was in a hospital bed, rather than the bed at home. But… How did he get there? It's not like they lived close enough to people for someone to call the police from all of Shinji's screams... did Crow-

There he was. Shinji slowly turned his head to the side to see Crow fast asleep in the visiting chair. He was in human forme, but how long had he been here? Hearing the rustling, Crow opened his eyes. "Shinji?" He asked. Shinji nodded, shuddering at the pain it took to move his neck. Crow proceeded to ramble for a few minutes about how sorry and horrible he acted last(?) night, which Shinji silently nodded at. "And... this." Crow shoved a closed envelope into Shinji's hands.

Shinji opened it, finding a Get Well card, with a lovely illustration on the front. Inside there was nothing printed, but in loopy letters read " _ Sorry for knotting your ass and scratching up your pussy _ ." Shinji laughed until it hurt, and then some.

“So…” Crow stammered, running his hand through his hair, sheepishly. “Do you forgive me for…” Crow’s face lowered, unsure how to put it. “ _ That _ .”

Shinji looked at Crow. “I’ll decide when I recovered. I didn’t figure you looking more human causes you to act more wolf. Do you think if you were completely dog, you’d be able to talk?”

Crow blushed. “I don’t think I want to go full-dog.”

“Well, if you want me to forgive you, you’re  _ gonna  _ go full dog.”

“Shinji you suck.”

Shinji laughed quietly. “Maybe I do.”


End file.
